kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Christmas Star
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Christmas Star is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney, Ryan, Richelle, Winnie The Pooh, and the characters are quite excited. They help decorate the Caboose for the holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted by Beth's great-great-grandfather that's now the prettiest, oldest tree in the park. Beth's grandmother is in charge of decorating the tree for Christmas this year, and everyone is shocked to find that the large star to adorn the tree's top is missing! Grammy suggests it's up in her attic and dispatches Barney and the kids there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop BJ and Riff discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh and the rest of the characters arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Songs #Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) #Deck the Halls (crossover) #Holidays Medley (I Love the Holidays, O Little Town of Bethlehem, My Dreidel, Habari Gani, & I Love the Holidays (Reprise)) (Remix) (crossover) #It's Snowing! (crossover) #Winter Wonderful #It's C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Oh, Christmas Tree (crossover) #Good Manners #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #Wrap It Up #Look Into Santa Book #Over the River and Through the Woods (crossover) #Just Imagine (Stick With Imagination! style) (crossover) #I Hear Music Everywhere #March of the Toys (crossover) #You Can make Music With Anything #We're Writing A Letter to Santa (crossover) #Books Are Fun #The Library #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Jingle Bells (crossover) #Oh, Christmas Tree (Reprise) (crossover) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Remix) (crossover) #I Love You (Remix) (crossover) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Leo Little, Amy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Mennace films}) and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *This video marks: *The final time Barney is voiced by Tim Dever *The only appearances of Beth, Darnell, Kami and Kevin. *Gianna, Mario, Scott, Nick, Colleen, Jamel, Sarah, Angela, Debi, Whitney, Tony, Jackson, Laura, Stacy, Megan, Alex, Rachel, Anna, David, Miguel, and more is seen making a cameo appearance. *Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this special, Dean Wendt did his voice in the promotional preview. *The 10 seconds of the camera moving before BJ finds a basketball in the attic was cut for unknown reasons. *One of the boxes in the attic is a QVC box. *Mickey Mantle is mentioned in this special as a baseball card. *She was seen singing "Oh Christmas Tree" with BJ and Kami. *During The Night Before Christmas, all four kids are seen sleeping in the bed at first, but when Darnell wakes up, he and Kami are the only ones there. *When Barney throws the Christmas star to the top of the tree, the ladder next to the tree disappears. *The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" originally heard in a Barney Holiday video preview is played during the end credits. *This could've been the first Season 7-14 video because Tim Dever voices Barney (Dean Wendt voices him in the preview for this home video) which means that Dean Wendt probably wasn't hired yet while shooting this video. And BJ has his costume from Snack Time! Barney's Musical Castle and Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and BJ and Baby Bop don't have their new mouth mechanisms (they still have their ones from the previous seasons). They would get mouth mechanisms similar to Barney's in this season. *The arrangement for I Love You mixes the rendition from The Backyard Show, Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Waiting for Santa, Barney In Concert, All Aboard! Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and lots more to make the song a holiday theme. *this is the third Barney Home Video to use its regular season intro the first being Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and the second being Barney's Talent Show Gallery 20170219_145707.jpg 20170219_145755.jpg Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Christmas Star (crossover).jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Christmas Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Videos Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast